This Jealousy for You
by DumbHumanLikeYou
Summary: Dave Karofsky is having a horrible day. The last thing he needs is a conversation with the man he hates the most, the one he's the most jealous of. Mild Language.


Dave Karofsky was having a horrible day.

Report cards had come out today, revealing he was at risk of academic probation and getting kicked off the hockey team. He knew his parents would be pissed if they saw his grades, and his father would die if he lost his position as starting left wing. Karofsky needed something to vent his frustration, and resorted to pushing every student who got near him. Well, almost every student.

He had spotted Hummel on his way to lunch, and was just about to shoulder him into the lockers when the two caught eyes. The boy's glare was strong and screamed: _Hit me, I dare you. I'm not scared of you anymore; I know who you really are._

Dave couldn't do it. He walked right by him. And he hated himself for giving in to Kurt again.

He had taken his anger out on his car when the school day had ended, punching the steering wheel and the dashboard. With one particularly strong hit he broke his radio. One he was done screaming and being destructive, Karofsky decided he should drive to the mall and buy a new car radio before heading home; the last thing he needed was something else for his parents to yell at him about.

He stormed through the mall in the direction of Radio Shack, glad that the area was mostly deserted. Although, he instantly wished it had been completely deserted when he heard a "Hello, Dave," come from behind him.

Karofsky turned and saw his least favorite person in the world sitting on a bench in the middle of the hall. He had only met Blaine once, the day after he had kissed Kurt and his world began collapsing around him. But that brief altercation allowed for him to hate the private school kid with every ounce of his being. He wasn't sure if it was because of Blaine's attempt to out him in a McKinley stairwell, or the way that Kurt beamed whenever he talked to his little glee friends about him. Probably both.

"What did you say, queer?" he asked harshly.

"I said, 'hello, Dave'." Blaine said, with a little smirk that Karofsky wanted to punch right off of his face.

"No one calls me that, especially fairies like you."

"Fine, _Karofsky_," Blaine said, adjusting his Dalton Academy sweater so that the V-neck was centered before returning his gaze to his iPhone. Karofsky stood there, angry and impatient.

"Well? What do you want?"

Blaine looked up innocently. "Nothing, I was just being polite and saying hello. But if you want a conversation –"

Dave's protests against a conversation covered up Blaine's question about coming to terms with his sexuality. Looking around to see if anyone had heard the question, he bent down and put his face six inches away from the sitting boy, brimming with anger.

"Listen up pretty boy. You better watch your mouth. You might be pissed that I kissed your little boyfriend, but that's nothing compared to what you'll feel if it goes public."

Leaning back, Blaine wiped off the angry flecks of Karofsky's spit from his face.

"You've got nothing to worry about. I would have been pissed too if someone had tried to out me before I was ready."

Karofsky was about to retort that he wasn't in any stupid closet, but knew the prissy boy in front of him would probably respond with a sarcastic _sure, you're not gay_. He took a few steps away from the bench and glared at him, asking what the hell he was doing in the Lima mall, so far away from Faggot Academy.

Blaine winced the slightest when he heard the f-word. "I'm waiting for Kurt," he said.

"You two going on a date?" Dave asked, hating himself for making the statement less of a taunt and more of an honest question.

"Kurt and I aren't dating," Blaine replied, using his best poker face. A dozen questions ran through Karofsky's mind – _Why aren't you dating? Do you like him? Why wouldn't you like him? Have you seen the way Kurt looks at you? Are you playing him? Are you using him? You know I'll kill you if you hurt him, right? _– But he kept his mouth shut as Blaine continued, "His father gave him a raise in his allowance for getting straight As. I'm helping him spend his winnings."

Dave nodded slightly, pissed that on top of an accepting family and a happy relationship with other gay kids, Kurt also had the grades he wanted. Blaine took in Karofsky's wide range of facial emotion, before slowly speaking again.

"I told myself I wasn't going to say anything, because this is between you and Kurt and I don't want to fight his battles for him," he said, and Karofsky heart tightened the slightest at thinking of _him and Kurt_. "But Mr. Hummel's been getting pretty worried about all the bruises your little shoves have been giving him. Just… lay off the physical abuse, all right? For your own safety."

Karofsky nodded again, unable to think of a threat or comeback. Blaine's phone buzzed, vibrating audibly against the bench. Reading the message, he looked up at the jock.

"Kurt's walking over here now. Are you going to stick around and say hi, or –"

Dave gave a hollow laugh and walked away, storming into Radio Shack. As he glared at different brands of car radios, he could see Blaine stand up and give Kurt a hug out of the corner of his eye. Through the glass window he watched the two boys walk down the hall, and as Kurt talked animatedly, he swore he saw Blaine look over at him and give him a small smile. Or a smirk. It could have been a smirk.

Karofsky couldn't help but hate him more as Blaine put his arm around Kurt and walked away.


End file.
